User blog:Uncommon22/Interesting my blog "disappeared"...
ADMIN AND DEVELOPERS 'THIS IS IMPORTANT!!' I'VE BOUGHT PROBABLY OVER $150 IN GEMS OVER THE COURSE OF PLAYING THIS GAME IN HOPES OF GETTING SOME AWESOME UNITS AND TO REFILL ENERGY/EXPAND UNIT CAP (YOU MIGHT SAY I'M A LITTLE ADDICTED)! **»»WOULD IT BE POSSIBLE TO GIVE MORE OPPORTUNITIES TO CATCH/RECIEVE HIGH OUTPUT FUSION MATERIALS SUCH AS MEDAL KINGS AND GODS??? I AM TRYING TO LEVEL UP AT LEAST 10-15 MAIN CHARACTER UNTITS.««** '' '' ''' '''SO I'M WORKING ON UPGRADING 4-5 UNITS AT ANY GIVEN TIME. IT'S GETTING EXTREMELY TEDIOUS AND BORING/ANNOYING PLAYING THE SAME LEVELS OVER AND OVER TO GET SMALL UNITS AND FUSE THEM TOGETHER JUST TO FUSE INTO AN ACTUAL »GOOD« UNIT BECAUSE I FIND IT UNACCEPTABLE TO PAY $5-7k FOR 800-1,000XP! BOTTOM LINE... I STILL HAVE 11 OR MORE UNITS THAT I PAID 5 GEMS TO GET THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED YET BECAUSE I'M **''STLL** WORKING ON A BUNCH OF MY ORIGINAL UNITS!! '' I HAVE A FEW IDEAS!!: #''WHEN SOMEONE SUMMONS USING GEMS IT COULD COME WITH A GENEROUS AMOUNT OF THE COLOR RELIVENT GODS OR AT LEAST KINGS).'' #''SUMMONING WITH GEMS STARTS THE UNIT OUT AT LVL 5-10-15 DEPENDING ON THE STARS IT HAS.'' #''ALWAYS ''HAVE METAL UNITS POSSIBLE TO GET FROM HONOR SUMMONS LIKE DURING THE LAST PROMO. #'HAVE METAL UNITS SHOW UP IN NORMAL BATTLES LIKE THEY ARE IN THE "CATCH A HERO" PROMO GOING NOW.' #'MAKE METAL KINGS OR GODS A DAILY LOG IN REWARD LIKE IT WAS ABOUT 3 WEEKS AGO WHEN I FIRST STARTED. (''I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW... GETTING 3 HOLY WATERS FOR MY LOGIN "BONUS" AFTER LOGGING IN FOR 17 DAYS STRAIGHT JUST FEELS LIKE AN INSULT! IN THOSE 17 DAYS I'VE GOTTEN *2* METAL GHOSTS! THE REST HAVE BEEN GREEN DROPS/GRASS OR USELESS POTIONS THAT I COULD GO BREW 100 OF AT A ANY GIVEN TIME!)' #'HAND OUT METAL KEYS »»DAILY«« ''INSTEAD OF EVERY FEW DAYS-A WEEK!' #'MAKE ZEL ''SLIGHTLY ''EASIER TO COME BY... NOT SUPER EASY BUT MAYBE A LITTLE MORE FOR THE ITEMS YOU SELL OR A RANDOM JEWEL UNIT IN REGULAR MAPS.' #'IF THERE WERE A PAGE FOR PLAYERS TO POST THEIR USER ID #'S OR "SPAM" SO THAT NEW PLAYERS CAN FIND AND RECIEVE FREE METAL GODS? A SIMPLE EASY TO SEE LINK ON THIS PAGE SAYING: **"FREE MEDAL GOD FOR NEW PLAYERS!!** (I never even knew about this offer till I came to this main page and saw all the posts!) BY USING MY ID I'VE RECIEVED AT LEAST 4-6 FREE GODS FROM PEOPLE USING MY CODE! (Over 200k XP!) '' '' »»»BUT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD PLEASE MAKE IT EASIER TO««« »»»OBTAIN KINGS AND GODS!!««« I'M TRYING TO LEVEL AT LEAST 10-15 MAIN HERO UNITS AT A TIME AND ITS HARD ENOUGH JUST TO DO 1! ' '''I SERIOUSLY CANNOT '' AFFORD PAYING $20,000-$25,000 ZEL TO GIVE MY LVL 38 UNIT AROUND 5k-8k XP TOPS! AT THOSE LEVELS YOU'RE YOU'RE ''REALLY ''LUCKY TO GAIN THEM 1 LVL! ''!!!PLEASE HELP!!! '' '''''ITS GETTING EXTREMELY BORING AND IRRITATING PLAYING THE SAME BATTLES OVER AND OVER JUST TO COLLECT DOZENS OF WEAKER UNITS TO FUSE TOGETHER JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE HIGHER LVL UNITS TO FUSE WITH YOUR MAIN CHARACTER AND NOT WASTE »TONS« OF ZEL!! Uncommon22 (talk) 10:40, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Uncommon22 Category:Blog posts